tamyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Copyright
Lieber Gast, diese Wiki der Star Base Ganymed ist mit viel Arbeit und Eigeninitiative der Gründer dieses RPGs entstanden. Jeder Beitrag und jedes Bild in dieser Wiki untersteht daher dem Copyright des jeweiligen Verfassers. Wir bitten daher eindringlich, dieses Copyright nicht zu verletzen, indem einfach Texte oder Bilder aus dieser Wiki herunter geladen und anderweitig verwendet werden. Es ist geistiges Eigentum der Gründer dieses RPGs und soll es auch bitte bleiben. Wenn wirklich der Wunsch besteht, das Eine oder Andere verwenden zu wollen, dann sei bitte so fair und wende Dich an einen der drei Gamemaster. Keine Angst, wir beißen nicht! Wir sind ein sehr netter Haufen! :-) Wir weisen vorsorglich daraufhin, dass wir, im Falle von ungefragten Kopien aus unserer Wiki, die wir ohne Genehmigung auf irgendeiner HP sehen, entsprechende Maßnahmen ergreifen werden. Du kannst die GMs Lucas, Andy und Mara unter folgender ' 'Mailadresse erreichen. This site is not commercial, and it is not created for profit. Star Trek™ is a registered trademark of Paramount Pictures in the United States Patent and Trademark Office. Star Trek™, Star Trek: The Next Generation™, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine™, Star Trek: Voyager™ and a lot of other things, including pictures and sounds are registered trademarks of Paramount Pictures, Inc. This and all other pages are provided for non-profit use only; no infringement intented. W I C H T I G ! http://www.online-recht.de/vorent.html?LGHamburg980512 Zitat aus dem Urteil des LG Hamburg: Urteil vom 12. Mai 1998 - 312 O 85/98 - "Haftung für Links" Urteilsbegründung: "Der Beklagte hat dadurch, daß er einen sog. Link auf die Webpage – Anlage JS 2 – in seiner Homepage aufgenommen hat, die auf der Anlage JS 2 befindlichen ehrverletzenden sowie beleidigenden Tatsachenbehauptungen als auch Meinungsäußerungen zu seinen eigenen gemacht." ... "Wie in der Entscheidung des BGH vom 30.01.1996, NJW* 96, 1131 ff. ausgeführt, kann das Verbreiten einer von einem Dritten über einen anderen aufgestellten herabsetzenden Tatsachenbehauptung dann eine Persönlichkeitsrechtsverletzung darstellen, wenn derjenige, der die Behauptung wiedergibt, sich nicht ausreichend von ihr distanziert. Eine solche ausreichende Distanzierung hat der Beklagte jedenfalls nicht dadurch vorgenommen, daß er auf die eigene Verantwortung des jeweiligen Autors verweist. Dies ist keine Distanzierung, sondern vielmehr eine nicht verantwortete Weitergabe und damit eine eigene Verbreitung." http://www.online-recht.de/vorent.html?LGHamburg980512 Zitat Ende. Hallo! Nach reiflicher Diskussion, gehen wir nun ein sehr ernstes und schwieriges Thema an. Es geht dabei um die Verantwortlichkeit eines Seitenbetreibers im Internet. Das Urteil des LG Hamburg betrifft uns demnach ebenfalls, da wir eine Wikiseite betreiben. In seiner Begründung hat das Gericht eindeutig festgestellt, dass es nicht ausreicht, sich "nur" von strafbaren Inhalten zu distanzieren, in dem man darauf hinweist, dass die Verantwortlichkeit für das, was da eingestellt wird, ausschließlich beim Autor liegt. Die Richter haben den Seitenbetreiber mitverantwortlich gemacht, weil sie es nicht als ausreichend ansahen, sich im Vorhinein von strafbaren Inhalten zu distanzieren. Sie haben den Seitenbetreiber dahingehend haftbar gemacht, dass er diese strafbaren Inhalte von seiner Seite hätte nehmen müssen. Da er diese Aussagen aber nicht entfernt hat, hat er sie nach Meinung des Gerichts ebenso weiterverbreitet, wie der Autor selbst. Was heißt das für uns? Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser. Wir setzen auf unseren Wikiseiten so wenige Links wie möglich, da wir laut LG Hamburg verpflichtet sind, diese Seiten zu kontrollieren, auf die die Links gehen, sonst kann man uns haftbar machen, falls auf diesen Seiten gesetzwidrige Dinge auftauchen. Die Konsequenz aus dem Urteil des LG Hamburg ist für uns die, dass wir unser Wiki systematisch kontrollieren, was illegale Beiträge, Meinungen oder sonstige Inhalte betrifft, die die Rechte Dritter gefährden oder verletzen und konsequent diese Inhalte löschen. Nur so können wir sicher gehen, dass wir nicht mitverantwortlich gemacht werden können für das, was Dritte vielleicht meinen da reinstellen zu müssen. Ausreichende Distanzierung: Wie das LG Hamburg in der Urteilsbegründung sagt, macht man sich eine Meinung, die hier in Form eines Links auf eine andere Webseite kundgetan wurde, zu seiner eigenen. Nun, wie kann man sich von seiner eigenen Meinung deutlich distanzieren? Gar nicht! Aus diesem Grund untersagen wir ausdrücklich, dass illegale Beiträge, Meinungen und sonstige Inhalte, die die Rechte Dritter gefährden oder verletzen, per Link, Text- oder Bildbeitrag in unser Wiki gesetzt werden. Sollten dennoch solche Inhalte auftauchen, werden sie ohne Rücksprache mit dem Wikibenutzer gelöscht. Dem Urheber wird dann eine Unterlassungserklärung auferlegt, die offiziell in der Wiki erscheint, und bei erneuter Zuwiderhandlung ein zukünftiges Login- und Schreibverbot erteilt. Wir hoffen, Ihr habt Verständnis für unser konsequentes Vorgehen, aber bei einem Streitwert von 40 000 - 50 000 ¤, wie im obigen Fall, ist das kein Bagatellfall mehr. LG Mara, Lucas, Andy *NJW: Neues juristisches Wochenblatt